paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: The Rise of Blade
(It starts with Noah sitting by the tv in the lookout) Ryder: Hey Noah. Aren't you gonna watch tv? Noah: Not really. I have a bad feeling. Ryder: It's okay Noah. You could tell me all about it. Noah: Ok. I've been having these....visions about a pup named Blade. Ryder: Blade? Noah: My evil self. It's like....... It wants to possess me. Ryder: I won't let that happen. It's my job to protect all of you. Marshall: Hey Ryder, there's a pup by our door. Noah: I'll get it. (Noah answers the door) Noah: Umm, hi? Blade: I'm suprised. You answered the door. Noah: Oh no. (Back at Noah's house) Crystalline: Hmm, I wonder what I should do while Noah is gone. (Then, Crystalline's pup tag rings) Crystalline: Hello? Noah: Crystalline! I need help like desperately! Crystalline: Alright. I'm on my way. Back at the lookout Blade: Ready to be possessed? Noah: Ready to be outnumbered? Crystalline: Cause I'm here. Blade: I may be outnumbered, but I'm overpowered! Noah: We'll see about that. Blade: Okay. (Then, Blade possesses Noah taking control of his body) Crystalline: This isn't good! Ryder: What happened? Crystalline: He happened. Ryder: Noah? Crystalline: Not anymore. That's Blade. Noah was possessed. Ryder: So that's what he was meaning. Blade: I've always wanted to possess Noah...... AND NOW I HAVE! Ryder: Blade, Noah means well. You don't have to do this. Blade: Noah means well huh? HE SHOULDN'T! Crystalline: You're my brother. You can't do this Noah. Blade: MY NAME IS NOT NOAH! IT IS BLADE! (Then, Blade blasts fire on The Lookout) Ryder: Oh no! We have to get the other pups! Blade: Good luck with that. CAUSE I'M GONNA DESTROY ADVENTURE BAY! (Blade flies off to Adventure Bay) Ryder: Pups, we need you here NOW! (All the pups arrive) Chase: What's the matter Ryder? Ryder: Noah has been possessed by this pup named Blade. He's threatening to take over Adventure Bay. Rocky: We have to save him! Ryder: That's exactly what were gonna do. Marshall, Crystalline, and Skye, I'll need you three for this mission. Marshall: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Crystalline: I'm Crystalline with a Crystal heart! Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder: Alright, this is a Mighty Pups mission, so Mighty Pups are on a roll! (After all that) Blade: I've been wanting to possess Noah for a long time, NOW LOOK AT ME! (Just then, Tuck and Ella sees Blade) Tuck: Hey Noah, you haven't seen the Ladybird anywhere near this area? Blade: It's...........not..............NOAH! IT'S BLADE! Tuck and Ella: Forget about the Ladybird, Noah is evil! (Then, Tuck and Ella call Ryder) Ryder: Hey Tuck and Ella, you haven't seen a possessed pup who goes by the name of Blade? Tuck: Actually, yes. Ella: So what happened? Ryder: Blade is a spirit. He was looking forward to possess Noah, and now he did. Tuck and Ella: This isn't good. Ella: We'll distract him while you're on your way. Ryder: Thanks Tuck and Ella. Ella: Hey Blade, I bet you can't grow as big as this. (Ella grows big), Tuck: Or shrink as small as this. (Tuck shrinks small) Blade: I could do both of those things, but not at the same time. I'll just have to find a way to duplicate myself. Ella: And how are you gonna do that? Blade: Just watch me. (Noah duplicates himself as a small size and big size) Blade: Surprised? Tuck: Okay, I was not expecting that to happen. Ryder: Blade! Blade: You! Ryder: You have to remember who you are. Blade: The only thing you need to remember is to LEAVE ME ALONE! (Blade tries to blast Ryder) Ryder: Alright that's enough Blade! Skye, use your whirlwind. Skye: One whirlwind coming up. (Skye tries to use her whirlwind to blow Blade away but Blade dodges it) Blade: A whirlwind huh? Well I got something of my own! (Blade spins really fast blowing everybody away) Ryder: Okay, that's even bigger than your whirlwind Skye. Skye: Where did this spirit even come from? Blade: You'll find out soon. Right now, you have three hours before I start being blowing up the city. See ya. (Then, Noah flies off) Tuck and Ella: This isn't good. Crystalline: My brother isn't like this. Why would Blade do this? Marshall: Alright, clumsiness later, seriousness now. Ryder: Wait, what? Marshall: I can't let Blade destroy the city, we have to save our Robo-Pup. Crystalline: You know what Marshall, you're right, we need to come up with a plan. Ryder: Alright, here's the plan. (After Ryder told them the plan) Ella: Alright, this is a good plan. Ryder: Okay then pups, let's head to the Lookout and prepare. (They drive to the Lookout to prepare for the battle) When they arrived Ryder: Pups, we got a situation. Rocky: What is it? Ryder: Blade is gonna blow up the city in three hours. Chase: We really have to save Noah! Ryder: That's what we're gonna do. (They start to prepare for the battle) Ryder: I invented these new suits and helmets in case he tries to explode us. Crystalline: We're gonna have to put all of our power into this battle, so, LET'S DO THIS THING! (They drive to where Blade is gonna destroy the city) Blade: Ah! Here they are. Like your new suits. What are they made out of? Wait don't tell me. Crystalline: Let.........my brother...........GO! Blade: Not a chance. (Blade tries to explode Ryder and the pups) Crystalline: Crystal Shield! (Crystalline blocks it then slaps Blade) Blade: You did not just slap me. HYAH! (Blade slaps Crystalline so hard that it broke the road) Marshall: Okay, I was not expecting that to happen! Blade: Anyone else wanna get slapped? Marshall: Not a chance, Fire gun! (Marshall shoots fire to Blade, but he catches it) Blade: Never knew I could catch fire, well I have all of your powers, so don't even try it. (Blade blasts the fire back to Marshall, but it doesn't set him on fire) Marshall: Oh, and these suits are fire resistant. Blade: Oh come on, give me a break! Ryder: Pups, combine your powers so we can free Noah. Pups: On it! (The pups combine their powers to free Noah) Blade: OH THIS HURTS, DON'T WORRY, I'LL GET MY REVENGE SOMEDAY! (They were able to free Noah, but the pup's powers destroyed half of his faceplate) Noah: Oh my head........what just.......... CRYSTALLINE! (Noah limps over to Crystalline) Crystalline: N.....Noah? Is that you? Noah: Oh you're alive. Crystalline: What happened to you? Noah: My faceplate is broken. It's good that you're okay. (Noah pulls Crystalline off the ground) Noah: Ryder, Pups! It's so good to see you. Marshall: It's good to see you too. Crystalline: I hope that spirit doesn't come back. Blade (voice in distance): When I said I was gonna get my revenge someday, I MENT NOW! Tuck and Ella: Oh.........No! Chase: You've gotta be kidding me! Rubble: This isn't good! Skye and Noah: Sweet mother of Adventure Bay! (Ryder and the pups was Blade a gigantic size) Blade: YA HAPPY NOW?! I HAVE MY OWN BODY! Noah: I knew this would happen. Blade: YOU ALWAYS KNEW, GET READY FOR DESTRUCTION IN TEN! Noah: Ryder, what are we gonna do?! Blade: NINE! Chase: It was nice knowing all of you. Noah: Chase, that's not gonna help! Blade: (says the numbers quickly) eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, ZERO! Crystalline: Oh no! (Blade flies up to the sky and drops a nuke bomb on Adventure Bay) Blade: Say goodbye Adventure Bay! Noah: NO! (Noah flies up to the bomb to sacrifice himself) Ryder: Noah, what are you doing?! Noah: Something people do! sacrifice. Pups: NO! Blade: Well, looks like I'm done for. (The bomb explodes, and Crystalline is speechless) Skye: I did not just see what I just saw. Rocky: You did, Noah.... Noah: (voice in distance) is not dead, except he is alive. Pups: Noah! Ryder: Man you gave us a scare! Noah: I only did that to save Adventure Bay. Crystalline: Noah, let's agree that you never do this again. Noah: Yeah I agree. Let's head back to the Lookout. Ryder: Before we do, I have a surprise for you Noah. Noah: What is it? Ryder: Just wait and see. (Back at the lookout) Ryder: Now open your eyes! (Ryder suprised Noah with a black and gold Mighty Pups suit with gold flames on the sides) Noah: My gosh! Ryder: So, do you like it? Noah: Like it? I love it! Crystalline: We all worked on it together. Ryder: We also made you a new half of your faceplate. It doesn't matter if it's black. You can also take it off whenever you want too. Noah: Thanks Ryder. I'm pretty sure we're not gonna see that spirit again. (But behind the lookout.......) Blade: What he doesn't know is that I survived the explosion and coming back for revenge, hahahahahahahaha. Logo shows up: PAW Patrol: The Rise of Blade Starring Noah Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Crystalline Tuck Ella Blade Created by BrownBack3948 Shout out to Crash Boomer x Category:WIP Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories